Gaty
*Lollipop *Lightning (possibly) *Eraser (possibly) |enemies =*Leafy (possibly, on Leafy’s side) *Flower |team = BFB: Bleh |color = IDFB: Light grayish blue, Light persian grayish blue (wood), Very light amber, Very pale amber (Hinges) BFDI/A: Brown |deaths = 1 |first = Gardening Hero |last = Four Goes Too Far |episode = BFDI/A: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (55th place, 54 votes to join) BFB: TBA |recc = jumphi100 |voice = Satomi Hinatsu|place = BFDIA: 55th (to join) BFB: TBA}} Gaty is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the recommended characters in Gardening Hero who had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, with only 54 out of the 15,532 votes, Gaty ranked 55th place and she did not join Battle for Dream Island Again and was flung into the Locker of Losers. In Welcome Back, Gaty is seen in the TLC with a new design. Instead of a fence-like gate, Gaty is now designed like a picket gate, colored lavender and lilac along with bright gold hinges. Gaty had a chance of joining IDFB until it was postponed, because Battle for BFDI started, where she was a member of Bleh. Appearance Gaty appears to be a picket gate. Her central picket is light grey, her outer pickets are warm grey and blue, and her hinges are golden. Personality Gaty is rather calm and collected, going with the flow and keeping in the background to relax. However, Gaty doesn't actively participate in most contests, implying she's lazy. Though she can be laid-back, she can be quite scornful towards people if they are embarrassing themselves, such as Flower in Fortunate Ben. She is also shown to be quite irritable, as when Saw gets affected by the Twinkle of Contagion from Earth in Four Goes Too Far, she immediately calls her out on looking at Earth. However, she immediately gets the Twinkle as well and states, "And I shouldn't have looked at her either." Changes BFDI 20 * Gaty is brown. * Gaty is a fence gate. * Gaty has a board across her middle. * Gaty has 2 boards on her top and bottom. * Gaty's top part of the top board is designed. * Gaty's face is smaller. BFDIA * Gaty has a larger and different face. IDFB and BFB * Gaty is periwinkle and light lavender. * Gaty is shaded. * Gaty has hinges. * Gaty is smaller. * Gaty is a picket gate. * Gaty is leaner. Deaths *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Died in Eraser's imagination. *Getting Teardrop to Talk: Burned to death (off-screen) after swimming through lava. Trivia * Gaty's favorite number is 3. * Gaty, Book, Taco, Golf Ball, Bubble, Tennis Ball, and Spongy are the only characters to die off-screen. * Gaty's hinges are magnetic. * Gaty is usually seen sitting down. * Gaty, Dora, and Teardrop are the only ones in Bleh who weren't mad at Taco in BFB 3 after she broke out of the jawbreaker. * Gaty may be Satomi’s favorite character, as she is in Satomi’s profile picture on her Wikia profile, and her Ten Words of Wisdom booksona has Gaty's hinges. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Females Category:Contestants